Crack Figure
Special Moves Neutral B - Epic Basketball Crack Figure throws a basketball upwards. The basketball will be thrown on an arc before it goes down. When hitting a surface, it will bounce. In mid air, Crack Figure will perform a short hop as he tosses the ball. But the most effective part of this move is the charge. Charge the move toss a slow-mo ball, which will almost always be a OHKO. There can only be one slow-mo ball at once, and its effect only lasts during the upward movement. Additionally, the balls have different colours each time, but this is purely aesthetic. Side B - Wanta Fanta Crack Figure takes out a Fanta can that he will keep as an item. Like any item, it can be tossed with the Z button. If it falls into the ground, it will fall, causing a slip trap. You can also press A to drink the Fanta, which heals you. The can will then be empty, meaning it cannot leave slip traps, but it can be repicked by anyone. While the empty can is weaker, if you somehow manage to throw it around 5 times, it'll suddenly grow in size! But if the fifth throw fails, the can hust disappears. (Also only one can is allowed on the stage at a time to avoid heal spam) Up B - Bounce Crack Figure will jump with a Pogo Stick, before landing and bouncing in place. With the Pogo Stick, you can move back and forth, or jump for a similar effect to the initial jump. If you land on someone's head, you will damage them. If you try jumping in mid-air with the Pogo Stick, you will hop from it, leaving it to drop. Down B - He Shoots He Misses Crack Figure will kick a ball upwards. The range of this attack is infinite, so you can hit whoever's above you. But the interesting part of the move is what happens when you miss the shot. If someone happens to pass below where the ball went, it will fall on their heads. Crack Figure can set up 3 ball traps at max. Trying to create a 4th one will result in Crack Figure to temporarily lag. This move can also be used on projectiles if you time it correctly. But these projectiles will just have their regular range. Final Smash - Burger Rain Tall grass will grow on the stage, and giant burgers will fall on opponents if they step on the grass. After the rain ends, a group of other Crack Figures will show up to say "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN!" There's also a small (1/5) chance that another large burger will fall on them, which will result in a OHKO for anyone who's near them. Taunts * Up: *Dances, Hopping on each leg while Chacarron Macarron plays* * Side: *Dances, flailing side to side while Chacarron Macarron plays* * Down: *Dances, Bobbing his head with arms out while Chacarron Macarron plays* Victory Poses and Losage Victory Pose #1: *Standing next to a giant can of Fanta in Homer Simpson's voice* "WOO-HOO!" Victory Pose #2: *Dances while red and purple lights go off behind him* Victory Pose #3: *Dances with Witch Doctor replacing his usual Victory Theme* Losage: *Sits down in disappointment* Trivia In Super Smash Lawl Nova early roster Crackfigure's name was StickMan. Video Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Stick Figures on Crack Category:Unhuman Category:Youtube Poop